New Generation
by TomFab
Summary: We have seen how the story of Uzumaki Naruto evolved. Now, let us see the story of his son, Uzumaki Minato. In order to prove the Shinobi World his strength doesn't come just from his family, Minato is determined to surpass his father. However, before he can do that, he must first bear the duties of a Shinobi. Will Minato be able to do it?
1. Uzumaki Minato

Hey guys. Another Naruto fanfic, and mostly a story completely of my own. Maybe I should start writing my own stories after this one.

This fic will follow the adventures of Uzumaki Minato, son of the current Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, and his wife, Uzumaki Hinata, and the older brother of Uzumaki Neji.

Sasuke and Sakura also have a kid in this story. However their story is somewhat tragic. So, don't expect much SasuSaku at all.

Actually you shouldn't expect much NaruHina because I will be following Minato most of the time. Rarely will I write a fluffy moment between Naruto and Hinata, because most of the scenes they appear in, have to do with either Minato or Neji.

Most the actual NaruHina moments will be told through flashbacks.

As for the love intrestests between the OC's, I will make them pretty clear so there won't be a chance for pairing wars.

Now, with all that out of the way, let's hope I don't lose motivation for this.

-o-

He buried his back against the tree and looked behind it, there it was, the target for their mission. He then tapped into the radio to comunicate with his teammates "I have vision on the target." he said.

"Can you attack without being noticed?" he heard the voice of his sensei through the radio.

"I think so, should I attack?" he asked.

There were a few moments of silence, during which he presumed his sensei was thinking "Go ahead." he heard.

The target saw a person jump at him, he immediately jumped away and let the person fall face-first into the ground, he went for an escape as he was suddenly grabbed by someone. It was the same person as before.

"Mission acomplished." he said as he dispelled his clone. He then looked at the cat "You were fooled again."

"Good work." his sensei said as he arrived at the spot with the rest of the team.

"Thank you, Konohamaru-sensei!" he said.

-o-

Name: Sarutobi Konohamaru

Position: Jonin

Appearance: Spiky brown hair, waved to the side and dark eyes. Wears a standard Flak Jacket and his forehead protector rests on his forehead.

-o-

Konohamaru looked at his student, Uzumaki Minato "No need to thank me."

-o-

Name: Uzumaki Minato

Position: Genin

Appearance: Spiky dark blue hair, lavender eyes, and whisker marks. Wears a blue jumpsuit, similar to the one his father wears. Uses his protector on his forehead.

-o-

"Come on." one of Minato's teammates said "This mission was dull, anyone would've caught the cat."

"Shut up, Itachi!" Minato said "You're just jealous I got the job done instead of you!"

-o-

Name: Haruno Itachi

Position: Genin

Appearance: Dark hair that frames his face, onix eyes and two marks across his face (like the ones Sasuke's brother had). Wears a high-collar dark grey shirt. Keeps his protector in his bag.

-o-

"What did you say?" Itachi banged his forehead against Minato's, as the two glared at each other.

"Cut it out!" Yuhi, the last member of the team, said as she seperated the boys "Behave yourselves!"

-o-

Name: Akino Yuhi

Position: Genin

Appearance: Dark green hair that falls in two bangs around her face, amber eyes, fair skin. Wears a sleeveless black shirt. Uses the protector on her forehead.

-o-

"Hahaha..." Konohamaru laughed, causing all three members to glare at him "Ok. Let's give the report of the mission to Naru- I mean, the Hokage."

-o-

Minato looked at the fat lady hugging her cat. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the cat, he understood why it got away. She then thanked the team for the work and went away. Minato then turned to his father, who was sitting on a table beside his mother.

"The mission was acomplished, Naru- I mean, Hokage-sama." Konohamaru said.

-o-

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Position: Hokage

Appearance: Spiky blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks. Wears the same cloak as his father over his traditional orange jumpsuit. Uses the protector on his forehead.

-o-

Name: Uzumaki Hinata

Position: Jonin, ANBU

Appearence: Long dark blue hair, lavender eyes, fair skin. When off missions, wears a white dress. In missions wears a standard Flak Jacket. Keeps the protector at home for safety.

-o-

"Well done, Minato." Naruto said. He looked at Minato "As I expected from my son."

"Cut the crap!" Minato shouted, surprising everyone in the room "I'm tired of this!"

"Hey, Minato!" Yuhi alerted him.

"What do you mean, Minato?" Naruto asked.

"You know very well what my goal is!" Minato said "Do you remember what you told me when I talked to you about my goal?"

"Yes." Naruto said "And...?"

"So why are you only giving us D and C-rank missions?" Minato asked "Don't you agree, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Minato "As much as I don't like you, I agree with you this time." he then turned to the Hokage "I think we deserve higher rated missions."

"Hey, you two..." Yuhi tried to make her teammates calm down.

"I am not treating you any different from other teams, if that's what you're implying." Naruto said "Those are the missions available for you."

"Why is that?" Minato asked "Aren't we good enough for B-rank missions yet?"

Naruto looked at Minato in the eye, he was serious. He trully wanted to get stronger "Akino Yuhi, Haruno Itachi, and Uzumaki Minato..." he said "Trully, I think you have the skills to perform difficult missions... But..."

"But what?" Minato asked.

"The B-rank missions we have available at the moment are for entire squads, not just three-man-cell teams." Naruto said "As much as I'd like to send you on a higher-rated mission, I can't."

"Naru- I mean, Hokage-sama." the Konohamaru said "I think we could find another team to cooperate with during the mission. Don't you think we could do that?"

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds "I'll see what I can do." he said, brightening the faces of everyone in the room "But I won't make any promises."

"Thank you very much." Konohamaru said "We'll now take our leave."

"Thanks, Father!" Minato beamed at Naruto as they left the room "You're the best!"

With Konohamaru and his team gone, Naruto sighed "He sure reminds me of myself." he said.

"Isn't that a good thing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, smiling at him.

"Yeah..." Naruto looked back into his memory.

"_Father!" Minato called._

_Naruto turned to his son "What is it, Minato?"_

"_I've just graduated from the Ninja Academy." Minato said "I tied with Itachi for the best student in the class."_

"_Sakura-chan's son..." Naruto said "I'm not surprised he turned out so good."_

"_I was drafted into his team as well." Minato said._

"_Seems you've got yourself a rival, Minato." Naruto said as he tapped his son's head. Minato grabbed Naruto's hand and took it off his head "Eh?"_

"_Father." Minato looked at Naruto, dead serious "I want... to surpass you!"_

_Naruto looked at Minato in his eyes. This was news for him. Why did Minato want to surpass him?_

"_I'm tired..." Minato said "I'm tired of people not looking at me!"_

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asked._

"_Every time I did something good at the academy, they always said it was because I am your son." Minato said "It makes me mad! They're not giving me any credit!"_

"_Minato-"_

"_I'm proud of having you as my father. I'm proud of being the inheritor of the abilities of the Hyuga Clan..." Minato said "But I want people to look at me for who I am, not for who I am related to." he continued "That is why... One day I will surpass you! I will prove to all of those people... that I am not just your son! I am me! I am Uzumaki Minato!"_

_Minato looked up at Naruto, who looked back. A smile formed on his lips "Fine." Naruto said._

"_Uh?"_

"_I'll be looking forward for the day you surpass me, Uzumaki Minato." Naruto said._

"He's fixated on his goal." Naruto said "He's not going to give up either..."

"I think we agree that he's turned out fine." Hinata said.

"Yes." Naruto replied, smiling at her.

-o-

Minato was walking through the streets of Konoha. It seemed he was finally going to participate on harder missions from now on. His father... was finally aknowledging him! He couldn't wait! He just wanted to go out already!

"Brother!" he heard, he looked ahead to see his younger brother coming at him.

"Neji!" Minato said "What are you doing here?"

-o-

Name: Uzumaki Neji

Position: Learning at the Ninja Academy

Appearance: Dark hair, blue eyes, fair skin. Wears a black kimono.

-o-

"We got out earlier today." Neji said "But we have homework to do..."

"Yeah, that sucks..." Minato said.

"Brother, can you help me with my homework?" Neji asked.

Minato thought for a few seconds, he wanted to make sure he had no plans for today "Sure." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Minato said "Let's go." he started walking home with his brother.

They walked quietly through the village. They stopped when they saw the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"This is where Father usually takes us to eat when we go out." Minato said "I'll probably not come here for a while."

"Why is that, Brother?" Neji asked.

They started walking again "Today, Father told me he would see if he had a B-rank mission he could assign me." Minato said "That means I'll be out of the village more often from now on."

"Whoah! A B-rank mission?" Neji replied, excited "How cool!"

"I want to start it already!" Minato said "I can't wait for it!"

"You really are amazing, Brother!" Neji said.

"Hmm? Why do you say that?" Minato asked.

"You always took top grades when you were at the academy." Neji said "And all of your missions so far have been a success! And now you're going to participate on a B-rank mission!"

Minato laughed a bit "That's nothing to be excited about. I'm sure you'll do just as well, Neji."

"You... really think so?" Neji asked.

"Eh?"

"I'm not like you... My grades are average, they say I don't live up to my family..." Neji said, stopping the walk "I know Dad says it's nothing important, and Mom is always encouraging me... But I can't help but to feel so sad...!"

"Neji..." Minato looked at Neji.

"I... I want to, one day, become like you, Brother!" Neji said.

Minato looked at Neji in shock and surprise. This was the first time Neji had ever told him that. He put his hand on Neji's shoulder "Neji, you will be a great Shinobi." he said "We're still young, I'm 13 and you're 10. There's still plenty of time for us to change."

"Brother..."

"C'mon. Let's go home and do your homework." Minato smiled at Neji and restarted their walk home.

-o-

Itachi entered the house "Mother, I'm home." he said. There was no response. She appeared to be out. This was the first time he had got home and his mother wasn't there. He went for the living room, where he saw a note on the table.

_Itachi, I am going to stay longer in the hospital today. There has been a spike in patients in the last few days, so I want to look over it a little longer. Your food is ready in the kitchen. Enjoy!_

_Mom._

Itachi threw the note away and was going to go to the kitchen when he noticed a drawer in the table. He was always curious about it, but never actually opened it. He decided to do that now. He opened the locker and saw three photos there, he picked them up.

The first one was that of three kids and an adult. One of the kids was his mother, who was smiling in the middle of two boys. One of the boys was the Hokage, who was glaring at another boy. He had no idea of who the third kid was. He had dark hair that framed his face and black eyes, just like Itachi did. The adult was presumably their sensei, this appeared to be the team Mother was in when she was a kid.

Itachi switched to the second picture. It was a newer version of the other picture. His mother now appeared to be in her teens, and she was holding the two boys close to her by their necks. The Hokage was smiling broadly to the camera, it was clear he was extremely happy when the photo was taken. The third member of the team was the same as the kid before. He had his eyes closed and was giving a faint smile. Their sensei was behind them all, presumably smiling as well behind his mask.

Itachi looked at the third picture now, and was shocked to see the ones in the picture. His mother was still there, but she appeared to be in her 20's. Beside her was the same guy he didn't know anything about. No one was exactly smiling, they were instead focused on what his mother was holding in her arms... a baby... That could only mean... The black haired guy was his father! What was this? Mother always told him that his father had left before he was born... But the photo clearly showed that wasn't true.

"Itachi, are you home?" he heard his mother say, he hastily put the photos in the locker and turned to the corridor, where his mother's face appeared "Ah, you're here! Why didn't you say anything?"

-o-

Name: Haruno Sakura

Position: Jonin, Head of the Medical Department

Appearance: Pink hair, green eyes, fair skin. Wears a light green shirt. When not on missions, keeps the protector at home. When on missions, wears the protector on the top of her head like a ribbon.

-o-

"I was... thinking..." Itachi said.

"About what?" she asked.

"About the mission!" Itachi said "The Hokage said he was going to give us a B-rank mission!"

"Really, he said that?"

"Yes!" Itachi replied.

"That's great! When do you start?"

"We don't know that yet. We need to find a team for cooperation on this one." Itachi said.

A few moments of silence ensued. The silence was broken when his mother sighed.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi... The mission isn't the only thing on your mind, is it?" she looked at his eyes. He felt like she was reading him like an open book "You can't fool me. I've known you since you were born."

Itachi looked down in shame as he opened the drawer and took the pictures out. Sakura gasped in shock "Itachi... you..."

"I'm sorry, Mother..." Itachi said as he handed the pictures to her "I just..."

Sakura sighed again "No... You have nothing to be sorry for..." she said, before looking at him again "I'm sure that you have a lot to ask..." she sit down on the sofa, followed by Itachi "I think... you should know the truth... Go ahead, ask me what you want."

Itachi looked at Sakura, her eyes were so... so full of sadness. He had always wondered about what had happened to his father... But now that he had the opportunity to know... He felt like he didn't want it...

"You want to know... If the black haired man in the pictures is your father, right?" Sakura said, Itachi nodded "Well... Yes... He is your father... His name is Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Mother... Why did you lie to me about him?" Itachi asked.

"I was... afraid..." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura showed the first picture to Itachi.

"That was when Team 7 was first formed. I had always had a crush on Sasuke-kun, so I was happy to be included in his team... Naruto was also part of it, and our sensei was Kakashi-sensei. We had a rough start. Sasuke-kun was extremely talented, and Naruto was furious at him because of that. However, as time went past, we started growing bonds between each other. But just when things were finally going well for everyone, Sasuke-kun decided to leave the village to avenge his clan."

"Leave the village? So soon? Didn't he leave it after I was born?"

"He did, but he also left it when we were young." Sakura said.

"Naruto and I were very shaken by Sasuke-kun's decision to leave. So much that Naruto didn't consider himself worthy of becoming Hokage until he brought Sasuke-kun back. When we had finally found Sasuke-kun again, he rejected us, saying the bonds he had formed with us meant nothing to him and that the only thing that mattered was revenge for his clan. But even though he said that, we could feel that Sasuke-kun still had a good heart... But then..."

"But then...?"

"Sasuke-kun decided to take revenge on Konoha." Sakura said.

"What? Aren't the Uchiha from Konoha? Why would he want revenge against it?" Itachi asked.

"The one who had slaughtered the Uchiha Clan was called Uchiha Itachi." Sakura said "You are named after that person."

"Wha... How could I be named after someone who did such a horrible thing?" Itachi asked.

"It turns out Itachi had received orders from Konoha to finish the Uchiha Clan."

Itachi gasped. He couldn't believe it! There was no way this could be true!

"Because of the suffering Konoha had put his brother through, Sasuke-kun decided to take revenge on Konoha... And that's when he started getting colder. When I met Sasuke-kun again..." Sakura stopped, as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Mother...?"

"When I met Sasuke-kun again... He tried to kill me..."

"What!" Itachi was shocked. He couldn't believe it! Was his father really that bad of a person? Was his father an enemy of Konoha?

Sakura then showed Itachi the second picture.

"During the 4th Shinobi World War, Sasuke-kun had a change of heart. He had decided to follow his brother's wishes and protect Konoha. His help was crucial for our victory, and after the war, he came back to us. I was so happy back then, I really thought Sasuke-kun could be with us forever... Or so I thought..."

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke-kun stayed in the village for a few years. During which time we ended up having a relationship... From which you were born." she showed Itachi the third picture.

"And so you took that picture..." Itachi said.

"But then, _that _incident happened..." Sakura said.

"What incident?"

"Shortly after Naruto became Hokage, a new rule was established between the villages." Sakura said "As members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, all of the Kages were to get together in a Summit every year to discuss matters that could be important to the entire Shinobi World."

"So?"

"On the first Kage Summit that Naruto attended to... One of the topics of discussion was Sasuke-kun..." Sakura replied.

"What?"

"Naruto and the Kazekage defended Sasuke-kun, saying he had helped them in the victory over Akatsuki... But none of the other villages gave in." Sakura said "Afraid that Sasuke-kun might turn against them again, the other villages made an ultimatum on Konoha and Suna. That they would be expelled from the Allied Shinobi Forces if they continued providing 'assistance' to Sasuke-kun..."

"And my father?"

"With that... He decided to leave the village again..." Sakura said "This time for good..."

"Wha...?"

"I told him that we had a child now. That you would need him to grow up... But he told me that a man like him wasn't worthy of having a family." Sakura's eyes filled with tears again "He told me... to find someone else... But I..."

"You couldn't?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't want to." Sakura said as tears rolled down her face "I didn't want anyone but Sasuke-kun to raise you..."

Itachi gasped in shock. He never thought his mother would behave like that. She had the opportunity to give him a better life, but she refused...

"I was selfish... I didn't think about you. I only thought about what I wanted." Sakura said as the tears continued making their way through her face "There is no excuse for what I did... But... Will you ever forgive me?"

Itachi hugged Sakura and buried his face onto her shoulder to keep tears from coming out of his eyes "I can't... blame you..." he said.

"Eh?"

"You might've not taken the right choice." Itachi said "But you're still my mother... I could never blame you for anything..."

Sakura hugged Itachi back "Thank you..."

"But..." Itachi pulled away from the hug "I want to find my father."

"What?" Sakura said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You still love him, don't you?" Itachi said, shocking Sakura "Even after all that he's done to you, you still love him. I want to see him with my own eyes."

"Itachi... I..." she hugged him again.

-o-

Later...

-o-

She was walking through the corridor of the Hokage's Mansion when she found him. He appeared to be waiting for her.

"So, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said "It's unusual for you to visit me like this."

"Naruto..." Sakura looked at Naruto "I came here to tell you something."

"You told the truth to Itachi." Naruto replied "Why else would you be here now?"

"Yes, I did." Sakura said.

"And? What was his reaction?" Naruto asked.

"He wants... to find Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said "He wants to know why I..."

"Love him so much." Naruto completed "Well, that certainly was a lot better than I feared."

_She was sobbing to no end. She just couldn't bear it... Just when she thought everyone would be alright... Sasuke-kun left... He left her... He left Itachi... He left his family behind..._

"_Sakura-chan..." Naruto tried to comfort his former teammate, but he didn't know what to say. He too, was hurt by Sasuke's departure. At least there was one thing he didn't want to see, one of his friends in suffering "Come on, I'll take you home."_

_The trip to Sakura's home was uneventful, only the heavy rain in the sad night to make them company. They reached her house and entered it. Thankfully, Itachi was sound asleep. There was no need to take care of him right now._

"_Look." Naruto said "I think it would be better to give Itachi your last name."_

"_What?"_

"_One day, he will need to know the truth." Naruto said "If it is too soon... He might become another Sasuke. You need to wait for the right time."_

"_I see..."_

"_Until then, he can't know anything about Sasuke." Naruto said, before turning to leave "Get some rest, you'll need it."_

"_Yes..." Sakura said as she wiped the tears from her face "Thanks..."_

"I guess I'll proceed with Konohamaru's request and give his team a B-rank mission." Naruto said "At least we know nothing will go wrong with Itachi."

"Right..."

"You know, you look a lot better now." Naruto said "You seem relieved. It's much better than seeing you depressed."

"Oh, that's right." Sakura said, taking out a scroll "The number of patients in the Hospital has been increasing the past few weeks." she handed the scroll to Naruto.

"Hmm..." Naruto read a part of the scroll "Can any of the patients talk?"

"I'm sure we will be able to get them talking in the next few days." Sakura said.

"Good, try to find out if they have anything in common." Naruto said, handing the scroll back to Sakura.

She took the scroll "Well, Hokage-sama, I will take my leave now." Sakura said as she bowed down.

"You may leave, Head of the Medical Department." Naruto said, before laughing.

Sakura gave a faint smile and left. It trully felt a lot better to see that she wasn't depressed. _'Sasuke... I guess I'll leave you to Itachi, just like your brother left you to me.'_

-o-

Next day...

-o-

Team Konohamaru entered the room. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a table waiting for them.

"So, what did you call us for?" Konohamaru asked.

"I've called you to tell you that we found a team to cooperate with you in your next B-rank mission." Naruto said.

"Really?" Minato said.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"And what is the team?" Konohamaru asked.

Hinata looked at Konohamaru and smiled. He understood immediately.

"No way..." Konohamaru said "Not her..."

Hinata made a gesture with her hand, and a second later the door to the room was blown to pieces, revealing a woman and three children.

-o-

Name: Hyuga Hanabi

Position: Jonin

Appearance: Long dark brown hair, lavender eyes, tanned skin. Wears a standard Flak Jacket and uses her protector on her forehead.

-o-

"Ah!" Naruto said "You blew up my door again!"

"So what? You're the Hokage, you can just replace it." she said.

"This voice..." Minato said "It's..."

"Yo! Minato!" she said "It's been a long time..."

"Aunt Hanabi!" Minato shouted in shock.

"Oi, Hanabi..." Konohamaru tried to talk to her, but she just gave him a look, and he took three steps back.

"Konohamaru..." Hanabi said "I still didn't forgive you for that prank, you know?"

"You still remember that?" Konohamaru replied "That was so long ago!"

"I don't care!" Hanabi grabbed something from Naruto's desk, threw it to the ground and stomped on it to show her anger "You still pranked me!"

"Ah! You're destroying my office again!" Naruto said "Why do you have to do that?"

"So..." Hinata checked a book, as if what was happening was completely normal to her "Your pupils are Akario Hono, Aono Sora, and Shiro Hikari. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Hanabi replied, pointing to the three kids beside her "Here they are."

-o-

Name: Akario Hono

Position: Genin

Appearance: Fiery red hair, ruby eyes. Wears a fire-pattern red shirt and uses his protector on his waist.

-o-

Name: Aono Sora

Position: Genin

Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes. Wears a simple blue kimono and uses his protector on his forehead.

-o-

Name: Shiro Hikari

Position: Genin

Appearance: Orange hair, silver eyes, fair skin. Wears a white jacket over a dark blue shirt and uses her protector wrapped around her left arm.

-o-

"Okay, then..." Hinata closed the book "I guess everything's ready then." she took out two scrolls, giving one to Konohamaru and one to her sister "Those are the details of the mission. Have fun!"

"Oh, I will have fun." Hanabi said, giving an evil look at Konohamaru, who gulped in fear.

"Minato-kun..." Hikari, one the three kids with Hanabi, spoke "See you... at the gate."

"Yeah, Hikari." Minato said "See ya."

"Let's go." Hanabi said, before leaving the room, followed by her three disciples.

Konohamaru sighed in relief "Okay, we'll get ready for the mission too." he said "Let's go."

After they were left alone, Naruto turned to Hinata "How do you let your sister do those things?"

"Hmm? Well, when she gets angry..." Hinata said "There's not much I can do about it."

"Ha... She was going to destroy my office again!" Naruto protested "That's not normal! She needs to control her anger!"

"There's not really much I can do." Hinata said, standing up "Well, what matters is that Minato is finally going to be on a B-rank mission."

-o-

Later...

-o-

"You're late, Konohamaru..." Hanabi said as Team Konohamaru arrived at the gate.

"I'm pretty sure we're on time." Konohamaru replied.

"Wanna bet?" Hanabi repeated her evil look, making Konohamaru gulp in fear.

"Minato-kun..." Hikari said, calling Minato's attention "Let's give our best..."

"Yeah." Minato smiled at Hikari, before Yuhi tapped him to call his attention "Hm?" he turned to Yuhi.

"Seems someone here has a crush on you..." Yuhi said.

"Oh, shut up." Minato replied "There's no way that's true."

"Okay, so we have a reconnaissance mission with high probability of interference." Konohamaru said "We have to go to the Cape of Worship, just before the ocean that separates Konoha and Kirigakure. Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" the two teams said.

"Let's go!" Hanabi shouted as she started running, followed by the others.

-o-

And that was it! How did you like it?

Maybe the Sakura scene was a bit too much, but I wanted to establish Itachi's goal for the series. I think it is the most powerful goal out of the characters I've introduced so far. But don't worry, when character development comes, we will see everyone with powerful goals in mind.

Also, prepare yourselves because I will include parent-child moments like that throughout the story.

Have an awesome day.


	2. Mission

Hey guys. Here comes the second chapter of _New Generation_.

So, this chapter was a bit hard. It might seem a bit long, but bear with me. I had some troubles with the chapter, mostly regarding the enemy...

Anyway, we are going to get into the fighting. So be hyped for it...

Let's get to the chapter.

-o-

Next day...

-o-

They were walking along the pathway in the forest. They wanted to be extra careful, they didn't want to be attacked.

"Be careful." Hanabi said "There is usually a lot of thief groups around this area."

Yuhi turned to Minato "Don't you think your aunt is a better sensei than Konohamaru-sensei?" she whispered.

"Hell no!" Minato whispered back "My aunt is crazy! She would kill us the second we did something wrong!"

"Minato." Hanabi clamly said.

Minato gulped in fear "Y- Yes!"

"I heard that." Hanabi warned him.

"See?" Minato turned to Yuhi.

"You're right. It's better to leave it as it is." Yuhi replied.

"We should be arriving in a few hours." Konohamaru said.

Suddenly, their vision was clouded by smoke bombs. They were all stuck together by chains, and thus were unable to move.

"What is this?" Minato shouted.

"We're under attack." Hanabi said, before noticing something strange about the chains holding them in place "These chains... They're sucking our chakra away."

"We can't see in the smoke!" Hono said.

"Keep calm, guys!" Konohamaru said "Minato."

"I'm on it!" Minato said before concentrating and charging chakra.

"Oi, are you sure you want Minato to do it?" Hanabi asked "He's still too young-"

"Don't worry." Konohamaru replied "Minato has a huge chakra reserve, it won't be a problem."

"So, you're saying to leave this to the kids?" Hanabi said.

"Yeah." Konohamaru replied.

Minato finished charging chakra "Byakugan!" he started looking around, before whispering "Three, one at 12 o'clock, another one at 4, and the last one at 8."

"They're aiming for an omni-directional attack." Itachi said "Probably with long-range weapons."

"Then we should get rid of these chains, otherwise we won't be able to defend ourselves." Yuhi said.

"Leave the chains to me." Hono said, as he started concentrating.

"Once we're free, I'll blow the smoke away." Sora said "You guys pin them down."

"No, I will defend against their attacks." Minato said "Hikari can go with Itachi and Yuhi."

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah." Minato said "I have just the Jutsu to defend against them."

"Done!" Hono said, as they all felt the chains go lose and they were free "Go!"

Sora formed some seals "Fuuton: Kaze Fuku no Jutsu!" a whirlwind blowed the smoke away, leaving their attackers visible to everyone.

"You might've broken free, but it's too late!" the leader of the attackers said as he and his mates activated some scrolls "Say goodbye!" tens of weapons came out of the scrolls, all lunging at the group.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Minato created a clone of himself, they activated another Jutsu right away "Shugohakke: Sanjuni Sho!"

The two Minatos started flailing their arms around. However, the flailing wasn't random. Minato was shooting chakra out of the palms of his hands to deflect all the weapons coming at them.

"What?" the leader said, just as Itachi appeared behind him and pinned him to the ground. Itachi pulled out a sword from the sheath across his back and pointed it at him.

"Don't move." Itachi said.

"I said, get down!" Yuhi pinned the bandit to the ground as she wrapped a rope around him to keep him in place. She panted as she finally let go of him to rest.

"Wha!" Hikari shouted, prompting everyone to look at her. She had been pinned down by her opponent.

"Hikari!" Minato, Hono and Sora shouted in concern.

"What is this? I never thought a Shinobi could be so weak." the bandit said.

"Bastard!" Minato went to attack, but he didn't even give the first step, he saw Hanabi right behind the bandit.

Hanabi simply touched the man's neck with two fingers "Let her go." she said.

"What if I don't?" the man mocked, but he was suddenly left unconscious and fell to the ground, freeing Hikari.

Minato went to Hikari as Hanabi tied the man up "Hikari, you alright?"

"Y- Yes..." she replied. Minato helped her up "I'm sorry... You were all counting on me and I..."

"Don't worry about it." Hono said "You'll do better next time."

"Yeah, don't fuss over it." Sora said.

"That's right." Minato turned to Hono "How did you free us from the chains?"

"Oh, that." Hono replied "I melted them."

"What? How could you melt them if you couldn't make any hand seals?" Minato asked "You couldn't have used any Jutsu."

"C'mon, Minato." Hono said "Don't tell me you don't remember why I was praised in the Academy."

Minato looked back in his memory "Oh, right! Your chakra control is really high." Minato said "I completely forgot about it..."

Itachi met up with them after he tied the leader of the attackers up "We should interrogate them, they obviously knew we were coming."

"Yes, but the question is how." Konohamaru said, before turning to one of the attackers "How did you know we were coming?"

"Hmph! As if we're gonna tell you, idiot." the bandit mocked.

"Okay, I tried." Konohamaru said, as he turned away "Hanabi, your turn."

"Fine." Hanabi approached the bandit, before pointing to the one unconsious "Do you see what I did to him?"

He nodded.

"Well, I was being nice." Hanabi said "If I wanted to, I could kill you right now." she took out a kunai "But I don't think I'll leave you recognizable."

"I would answer her if I were you." Konohamaru advised.

"Fine!" he said "We were hired!"

"By who?" Hanabi asked.

"We didn't see his face." he replied "He had a hood over his head."

"Do you know where this guy's hideout is?" Hanabi asked.

"We don't know where his hideout is." the man said "But we met on the Cape of Worship for the deal."

Hanabi analised the man's expression "Okay." she put the kunai away "I'll let you live as an award for telling the truth." she turned to the others "Let's go." they turned to leave the place.

"Hey!" the bandit said "Don't leave me here!" he was ignored.

-o-

Sakura ran through the corridors of the Hokage Mansion. She had to find Naruto, she had to! She reached his office and punched the door open "Naruto! I need..."

"Ah! My door!" Naruto shouted "It's just been replaced!"

"Replaced?" Sakura entered the room.

"It was my sister..." Hinata said "Anyway, what was so important that you wanted to tell Naruto-kun?"

"Right, Naruto!" Sakura said "We cured one of the patients to the point he could talk."

"Hm?" Naruto snapped out of his goofy behavior "And what did he say?"

"He told me that there were three or four squads that had all been injured in mission." Sakura said.

"What's so surprising about that?" Naruto asked.

"The problem is that they had all gone to the same place." Sakura replied "Cape of Worship."

"Wha... What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Cape of Worship." Sakura repeated "They all came back injured." she noticed Naruto's expression "What's wrong?"

"That's where I sent Minato..." Naruto said "Shit!" he was going to start running out of the office, but Hinata grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Minato... Then Itachi's there too!" Sakura said.

"Calm down!" Hinata said "We have to think about this!" she looked at Naruto "Naruto-kun, we should collect the reports from those missions and see if there's something wrong at Cape of Worship."

Naruto inhaled and exhaled until he calmed down "Right." he said, Hinata let him go.

She then turned to Sakura "Sakura-san, try to talk to that man again. Get him to tell you what he saw at the Cape."

"Okay." Sakura said, before leaving the office.

Naruto turned to Hinata "Do you think Minato's alright?"

Hinata caressed Naruto's face in affection "Of course. Don't worry about him that much." she said "Sometimes I think you're forgetting that he's your son."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand "Actually that's what bothers me the most..."

-o-

They were back to walking through the road across the forest. This time they were even more careful than before. The next attack could be worse than the first one. They didn't want to get caught by surprise.

Konohamaru turned to Hanabi "Did you notice anything about those bandits?"

"Yeah." Hanabi replied "They weren't part of any village."

"That means they were either raised by rogue ninjas or that they became rogue ninjas themselves." Konohamaru said "Seems to me they were hired by a rogue ninja as well."

"If that's true, then we're going to face an enemy to the Allied Shinobi Forces." Hanabi replied "We need to be careful and see if this mission doesn't become an A-rank mission."

Konohamaru looked around and turned to the kids "We'll stop here to eat." Konohamaru said "Something tells me our reconnaissance mission is going to be interrupted even further." he put his bag down and started taking food out "We might need to be at full power."

"Yeah." Hanabi said as she took food from Konohamaru "If those guys were hired, the one who hired them must know we were coming."

"Hey, that is mine..." Konohamaru said.

"I still didn't forgive you for that prank." Hanabi replied, making Konohamaru shed tears "Oh, yeah! Minato, that Jutsu you used..."

"Hm? It was taught to me by my Mom." Minato said "I can't do the full version yet, so I used a clone to compensate."

_'This kid can already use the Byakugan and the Shugohakke...' _Hanabi thought _'It seems my father was wrong. My sister can pull off amazing stunts. This kid is one of them.'_

"Also, I didn't know Sora was a Fuuton user." Yuhi said.

"That's natural, we are quite rare." Sora said.

"Fuuton, huh?" Minato said.

"_Oi, Minato!" Naruto called "One day I want to teach you an awesome Jutsu that I know!"_

"_Really?" Minato replied "What is it?"_

"_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said "It is my strongest Jutsu, so I will only be able to teach it to you when you get stronger than me."_

"_Don't worry, Father!" Minato said "I will get stronger! And one day, you will teach me that Jutsu!"_

"I am a Katon user." Itachi said "My Mother told me that I would one day be able to use Raiton... I'm not really sure why..."

"I'm Katon too." Hono said "But my clan uses it in a different way than the others."

"What do you mean?" Yuhi asked.

"You see, most of the regular Katon techniques use your breath as a medium." Hono explained "However, in my clan, we use Katon through our bodies."

"Really?" Minato was amazed "That is amazing!"

"When I melted the chains that were binding us, I used my arms to melt them." Hono said.

"I'm not much of a Nature user." Yuhi said "As you saw before, I rely more on Taijutsu."

"And you, Hikari?" Minato asked "What kind of Jutsu do you use?"

"Eh? Kind of Jutsu?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, you know like Katon and Suiton and so on." Minato said "So, which one do you use?"

Hono and Sora looked at each other. Ever since Hikari was in their team, she wasn't able to do much of anything. She said she wanted to awaken her clan's techniques, but she wasn't being successful this far.

Hanabi looked at Hikari.

_Hikari fell on her knees and punched the ground in frustration as tears started falling from her eyes. She had failed... Because of her, the mission wasn't completed..._

"_Hikari..." Hono tried to talk to her, but Hanabi stopped him. Hono turned to her "Sensei..."_

"_Go." Hanabi said to Hono and Sora "I have to talk to Hikari in private."_

_Hono and Sora left Hikari and Hanabi on their own. Hanabi looked at Hikari. She reminded her of her sister. Even though she was older than her, Hinata was nowhere near the talent of a member of the Hyuga Clan. Hanabi kneeled down to talk to Hikari "Hikari..."_

"_Sensei..." Hikari said "What is wrong with me...? Why am I so... weak?"_

_Hanabi decided to sit at Hikari's side "I don't know the answer to that..." she put her hand on Hikari's shoulder and pulled her in. She was awful at this kind of stuff, she couldn't relate to Hikari because she had always been talented. But she felt so sorry for the girl..._

"_Sensei..." Hikari said "Do you think I'll be able to become strong?"_

"_Of course!" Hanabi replied "You will become strong! But... you need determination!"_

"_Determination?"_

"_Yes, if you don't have determination you won't be able to achieve anything." Hanabi said "Hikari, do you have a reason to become strong?"_

"_I... I will become stronger!" Hikari said "So that I can stop being a burden to others!"_

"Well, that's enough for the break." Hanabi said, breaking the conversation between the Genins "Let's hit the road." she started walking ahead.

"Hey, Aunt! We weren't finished talking!" Minato said.

"Give it up, Minato." Konohamaru said "You should know better than to disobey Hanabi, right?"

Minato gulped in fear "Right..." the Genins all packed their stuff and started walking.

Konohamaru took the lead with Hanabi as they continued walking. He looked at her "What was that?"

"Nothing." Hanabi replied.

"You seemed annoyed." Konohamaru said.

"I said it was nothing." Hanabi continued walking ahead.

-o-

Later...

-o-

"Here we are." Konohamaru said "Cape of Worship..."

The cape itself was just a huge dropdown to the sea ahead. However, there was a temple just before the end of the land. The temple was... weird to say the least. It had some kind of courtyard with weird pillars on it. The entrance to the temple itself was just at the end of the courtyard. The temple was made of stone, and had some weird carvings on it. This seemed to belong to some kind of religion.

"Not exactly what I expected." Hanabi said, before looking at the entrance of the temple "We should probably investigate the temple."

"It's too obvious." Konohamaru said "It's probably a trap."

"Are you talking about the one who hired those guys?" Hanabi asked "It's true he could be expecting us."

"You are correct." a voice said from above the temple. They all looked to see the source of the voice. It was a man in a cloak, he had a hood over his head.

"The hood. It's probably him." Hanabi said.

The man jumped down from the temple and started walking across the courtyard toward the group "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to stay away from the temple."

Hanabi activated her Byakugan "This guy... He's strong..."

"What's happening in the temple?" Konohamaru said, pulling out a kunai.

"Something important." the man replied "I don't want interference there."

-o-

Sakura entered Naruto's office. He was at the table reading some papers with Hinata "Naruto..."

Naruto turned to Sakura "Yes?"

"I've talked to several injured people." Sakura said "They all said they were defeated by a hooded man."

"How could I have overlooked this? I didn't even notice there were so many missions to the Cape of Worship..." Naruto said "And what's more, the previous squads that were defeated were composed of Chunins and Jonins. But Konohamaru and Hanabi are the only Jonins in the team, the rest are Genins!" he explained "I have to go there."

"No." Hinata said "I'll go." she declared, surprising both Naruto and Sakura.

"What are you saying? It's me who should go-" Naruto was cut off.

"You're the Hokage, Naruto-kun." Hinata said "You can't just leave the village. We don't have time either, they're probably already at the Cape of Worship."

"Then why don't I go?" Sakura said.

"You're the Head of the Medical Department. The patients need you here." Hinata replied "I will go there." she turned to leave the room.

Naruto looked at Sakura "Sakura-chan. See if you can get more out of the injured about that hooded man." he said, before leaving the room after Hinata.

"Okay." Sakura said as she left the room headed to the hospital.

"Hinata!" Naruto opened the door to their room, he saw Hinata preparing to go out "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only choice we have." Hinata said as she put on her Flak Jacket "Forming a team takes time. And we don't have time." she continued "But in case anything happens to me, you should send a squad anyways."

Naruto embraced Hinata from her back "Don't overdo it, okay?" he said.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"Here." Naruto locked his hand with Hinata's, passing some of Kurama's chakra to her "Just in case."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are overprotective?" Hinata asked.

"I wouldn't mind it." Naruto replied.

-o-

Konohamaru blocked another attack from the hooded man "Is that all you can do?"

The man looked at Konohamaru, making it possible to see his face. His skin was almost white, he had a wicked smile and he had the eyes of a crazy man "Not nearly close." he said as he and Konohamaru jumped back from the clash.

"Hanabi and I will take care of this!" Konohamaru said "You guys get inside the temple!"

"But what about-" Minato couldn't finish his sentence.

"Just go!" Hanabi shouted "That's an order!"

"Okay." Minato said as he and the others started running.

"How heroic." the man mocked "Staying behind to save your comrades..." he started charging chakra "That won't happen."

Suddenly the kids were surrounded by some kind of chakra cage. The bright orange chakra wall surrounded them from all sides, locking them up.

"What is this?" Minato punched the wall, but immediately pulled his hand away "This... no way!"

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Everyone! Don't touch the wall, it sucks away your chakra!" Minato said.

Hanabi looked at the locked Genins "Shit..." she turned to the hooded man "This guy..."

"You know that you are going against Konoha, a member of the Allied Shinobi Forces, right?" Konohamaru said.

"The Allied Forces won't be a problem." the man replied "If they were, I would've been already defeated."

"You..." Hanabi lashed out "You're making me so fucking angry!" she charged at him and used her Juken to try and attack him, he doged the first hit.

Hanabi continued her combo of attacks, but the man always managed to dodge her attacks. No matter from when or how powerful, the attacks never landed "Your movement is sloppy." he said.

"What?" Hanabi received a kick to her gut, sending her flying across the yard. She was caught by a clone of Konohamaru's, preventing her from getting hurt any further.

"Your anger is affecting your movements." the man said "Even the Hyuga's famed Juken is useless if the user isn't concentrated."

"You little..." Hanabi got up.

"Then how about this?" Konohamaru said from behind the man.

The hooded man turned to see three Konohamarus punching him into the air. The real Konohamaru jumped high in the air with the help of his clones, and prepared to deliver a kick at his face. The attack connected and the man was sent crashing to the ground.

"I was taught by the Hokage himself!" Konohamaru said "Don't think you have it won because you hit Hanabi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanabi said.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Konohamaru hastily replied.

_'Whoah! I had never seen Konohamaru-sensei in action... And he says my father taught him?' _Minato thought, before shaking his head. He should be finding a way out! But it was impossible! He had already checked every point of the chakra cage with his Byakugan, there were no points in which the chakra flow was weaker.

Hikari touched the chakra wall "This technique..."

"Hikari, don't touch the wall!" Hono said, before noticing the expression on her face "Uh?"

"This technique..." Hikari said "It resembles the ones used by my family..."

"What did you say?" Sora said.

"Can you dispell it?" Itachi asked.

Hikari looked down in shame "No... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Minato said "We will find a way out of here."

The man got up from Konohamaru's attack and faced the two Jonins "You're worried about them? How far the Shinobi World has fallen."

"What did you say?" Konohamaru replied.

"This world used to be fine! Now it's just a joke!" the man declared "What happened to 'completing the mission'? Why is it that everyone is trying to play the hero game?"

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!" Konohamaru replied.

"It is a Shinobi's honor to die for their village!" the man proclaimed "Before, everything was for the village! But now... Shinobi are sentimental slaves, forever worrying about their friends instead of concentrating on their mission."

"What does that say about you, huh?" Hanabi shouted "You are going against the Shinobi villages yourself!"

"I will fix the villages back to the way they were!" the man said "With the power of the Kyozo!"

"Kyozo?" Konohamaru repeated "What the hell is that?"

"Oops. It seems I spoke too much." the man replied "But no matter, that just means I'll have to kill you instead of hurting you."

Minato was back to inspect the wall to see if he hadn't missed anything. How did it work? "Hikari, you said this was similar to the techniques your family uses." he said "Do you know how to counter it?"

Hikari looked at Minato "My family uses the concentration principle for barriers..." she said.

"Concentration what?" Minato didn't understand.

"Concentration Principle." Itachi said "Everything flows from where it is more concentrated to where it is less concentrated."

"So that means the wall is sucking our chakra away because there is less concentration of chakra outside then inside." Yuhi said "But that still doesn't tell us how to break out."

"Actually, it does. Jutsus use chakra." Sora said "Jutsus with the Concentration Principle are no different. The more force we apply to break out, the more chakra the Jutsu will use."

"Until it completely absorbs your chakra instead of sending it out, like it's doing now." Hono said "If we manage to overload it, we will be able to break free."

"Wouldn't that be... crumpled up?" Minato asked "I can use my clones to fill this in until it explodes."

"Then that's what we will do." Itachi said "Everyone, charge your chakra to the maximum. Minato, explode with this cage."

"Fine!" Minato formed the hand seal "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hanabi went for another hit, but the man dodged again and kicked her away, again. Hanabi immediately got up, she wasn't being able to concentrate!

"Shinobis are too soft nowadays." the man said.

"Shut up already!" Konohamaru created two clones and went for another attack "On and on about your 'soft Shinobi' shit like a broken record!"

The man dodged the first clone, then blocked the attack from the second clone and grabbed its wrist, before throwing it at the first clone, effectively knocking out the two clones. He then charged at Konohamaru and used his kunai for the attack. Konohamaru managed to block it, but not completely, as he was injured in his arm.

"Damn it... This guy..." Konohamaru said "How is he so strong?"

"I'm not strong at all, you guys are weak." the man said "It's the fault of this silly Shinobi system."

"I already told you to shut up about that!" Konohamaru said, before getting up. He formed a clone that stayed at his side "I'm going to show you how wrong you are!" he was going to charge his Jutsu when he heard something break.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Konohamaru and Hanabi turned to see lots and lots of Minatos flying around the place. The clones were disappearing as they hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Hanabi looked at the group of Genins that had just broken free from the cage. They all appeared exhausted, but were okay nonetheless "You guys are okay?"

"Yeah, we're all fine!" Hono said.

"What do you mean we're all fine?" Minato shouted "You guys might be okay, but I just used up a lot more cha-" he fell to his knees to catch a breath.

"Yup, all fine!" Hono said again.

"So you broke out." the man said "Now I'll have to kill you too..."

"What did you say?" Konohamaru started gathering chakra on his hand.

"Too slow!" the man used Konohamaru's little moment of anger to appear behind him and kicked him, sending him flying across the field.

"Konohamaru!" Hanabi went to attack the man, but he not only dodged her Juken, but also gripped her wrist and kicked her head into the ground "Agh!"

"Sensei!" Yuhi shouted.

"Let go of my aunt!" Minato created three clones and attacked the man. He was using the Juken, but the man always managed to dodge the attacks. The man then spinned kicking two clones at once, making them disappear.

"Hakke!" Minato and his remaining clone shouted "Juuroku Sho!"

The two went for the attack, but the man jumped high in the air and kicked Minato and his clone from behind, sending Minato flying and making the last clone disappear.

"This is the power of the current Shinobi generation." the man said "Pitiful."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Minato shouted.

"Judging from your attacks, you're the son of the Hokage..." the man said "And also an inheritor of the Hyuga Clan."

"So what if I am?" Minato shouted.

"Do you know Hyuga Neji?" the man said, making both Minato and Hanabi flinch "At your age he was able to use the full version of Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho."

"Hyuga Neji? That name..." Minato thought _'My brother's called Neji... But that's not it... Hyuga Neji was my mother's cousin... And my brother was named after him!'_

"But even he fell to the softness of today's system..." the man said "When he sacri-"

"Don't talk about my cousin!" Hanabi jumped in the air and charged chakra onto her two hands "Hakke Kuhekisho!"

Hanabi shot a huge vaccum wave at the man so fast he couldn't avoid it, he was sent crashing into the temple behind him. Minato looked at his aunt. He didn't know what had happened with Hyuga Neji at all. But whatever it was, it made her mad just mentioning it.

The man got up from the impact "Okay... You're not that weak..." he said "But it's still not enough. Not for me, Akuto!"

"Akuto? You mean Akuto from Iwagakure?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh, so you've heard of me." Akuto said "I'm flattered."

"Sensei, you know who he is?" Yuhi asked.

"Akuto... The rogue ninja from Iwagakure that even cornered the Tsuchikage in their battle." Konohamaru said "This guy..."

"He's at Kage level." Hanabi said "No wonder he wiped the floor with us..."

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi shouted as a giant fireball made its way towards Akuto, who narrowly dodged the attack.

"That was unpolite." Akuto said, as he saw Itachi stepping forward and taking out his sword "You intend to fight me?"

"I can't let a rogue ninja like you walk around free." Itachi said "If I can't defeat someone of the likes of you..." Itachi thought _'I will never be able to find my father!'_

_'This guy... He is not a normal Shinobi...' _Akuto thought _'There is something... else about him.'_

"Itachi, are you crazy?" Minato shouted "You heard our senseis, you will die if you fight him!"

_'Die?' _Itachi thought as he ran toward the man. How could he die here? He was just getting started! _'I'm not allowed to die here! Because...'_ An image of Sakura's saddened eyes passed through his mind _'There's no way I'll die here! I have to find my father! I will find him! I will look at him with my own... **EYES!**' _Itachi suddenly felt something strange happening to his eyes, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

"A straight-forward attack? Easy!" Akuto thrust his kunai at Itachi, but he suddenly got out of harm's way "What?"

_'I can see...' _Itachi thought as he saw the man go for another attack. He immediately dodged that as well _'I can see his attacks!'_

"What's going on?" Minato looked on as Itachi continuously dodged the man's attacks.

"This can't be...!" Akuto said "Those eyes!"

"An opening!" Itachi said as he slashed at the man. It was a shallow cut, but real nonetheless. Akuto jumped back to gain distance.

"Itachi!" Minato shouted.

"I don't know what exactly is going on." Itachi said "But I can see his attacks. I'm able to predict them..."

_'There's no mistaking it... This kid... he's an Uchiha!' _Akuto thought to himself as he covered the wound that resulted from the slash _'That was the Sharingan!'_

"You always steal the show, Itachi." Minato said "This time I won't let you have it."

"Wanna see who beat him faster?" Itachi replied, defiantly.

"Hey, you two." Konohamaru said "Concentrate."

"Tch! I'll make him pay for badmouthing my cousin." Hanabi said.

The two teams joined together and prepared to attack Akuto at the same time.

-o-

And there you have it!

How did you like the chapter? Leave a review.

I wanted to make Itachi awaken his Sharingan in this chapter. So, maybe that's what made it turn out this long. I'm thinking of expanding on the powers of everyone in the next chapter.

Have an awesome day.


	3. Kyozo

Hey guys.

So, as you might've noticed, Sasuke becoming a good guy kinda throwed Itachi's past out of the window. So I changed it into something consistant with the story, which is why this chapter was delayed. The new version of Itachi's past is already up in the first chapter. This chapter will also start with a flashback about that, in case you don't feel like reading the first chapter again.

Anyway, let's go on with the chapter!

-o-

_They waited patiently in Naruto's office for his arrival from the Kage Summit. Well... Sakura waited, he really didn't care much about what had been discussed in the Summit. What he did think was strange, was this new rule between the Five Great Villages... A Kage Summit would now be held in the Land of Iron every year... He didn't really care much about the reason, but it appeared it was because of the Alliance forged in the battle against Akatsuki._

_Sasuke and Sakura looked as the door was opened by Naruto and he entered._

"_Naruto!" Sakura said "How was it?" she asked._

_Naruto looked at both Sasuke and Sakura with a sad face. He didn't say anything to either of them and sat down on the chair behind his desk._

"_What's wrong?" Sakura asked._

"_Sasuke..." Naruto said "They ordered us to kill Sasuke..."_

"_What?" Sasuke said "What the hell do you mean?"_

"_One of the topics in the Summit was you, Sasuke..." Naruto said "They wanted to discuss how much of a threat you would be in the future..."_

"_No... way..." Sakura said._

"_The other villages are afraid that Sasuke might turn against us again..." Naruto said "No matter how hard Gaara and I argued, we couldn't convince them..."_

"_And?" Sasuke asked._

"_They gave us an ultimatum. Both to me and to Gaara." Naruto said "In a week, we would have to decide whether to dispose of you or not... And if we don't, we will be expelled from the Allied Shinobi Forces."_

"_Tch!" Sasuke started walking towards the door of the office._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, making him stop right in his tracks "What are you going to do?"_

"_Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke replied._

"_No, wait! Please! There has to be another way!" Sakura said, before turning to Naruto "There has to be another way..."_

"_Gaara and I couldn't do anything... We were outnumbered..." Naruto said._

"_Sasuke-kun, please..." Sakura begged "Let's think things through!"_

_Sasuke was gripping the doorknob so strongly it was starting to crack "One week..."_

"_Sasuke... You have a week to decide..." Naruto said "I don't want you to leave us... But I don't want Gaara to have trouble either..."_

_-o-_

_A week later..._

_At night..._

_-o-_

_Sasuke woke up. This had been happening for the last few days. Today was the last day, though... He had made up his mind. He reluctantly left the bed and prepared to leave. Just before he left the room, he took a last glance at the sleeping Sakura. He wanted to memorize her face forever. He didn't want to forget her. With that, he left the room._

_On his way out of the house, he stopped right in front of one of the doors in the hallway. He opened it, revealing Itachi's room. His baby was sleeping soundly on his bed. Sasuke took his time to look at his son's face. It hurt him that no matter how much he memorized this face, if they ever met again, he wouldn't recognize the kid. Maybe that was the punishment for all the horrible things he had done in the past._

_He left the house and walked through the silent village under the night sky. The moon was bright enough to see clearly. He was walking towards the village's gates when he noticed a figure standing there, apparently waiting for him. The white cloak was the give-away, Naruto was waiting for him. Sasuke stopped walking right in front of Naruto. The two rivals eyed each other for a few seconds._

"_So, this is your decision..." Naruto said._

"_If the other villages ask you about this, tell them I fought my way through." Sasuke said "Tell them I caught you by surprise or something..."_

"_You could stay and live your life, you know..." Naruto said._

_Sasuke looked back at the village for a few seconds "If I don't become a rogue ninja, this village will be in trouble. Without an Alliance with the other villages, war could break out in any second."_

_Naruto didn't respond._

"_I'm not willing to take that risk for Sakura or Itachi." Sasuke started walking outside the village, it started raining heavily._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_As if she had been called by the rain, Sakura's voice was heard, Naruto and Sasuke looked back to see her running towards him._

"_Sakura-chan..."_

_Sasuke looked at Sakura "Sakura... So you woke up..."_

"_Sasuke-kun... Please..." Sakura said as she panted from the running "Don't go!"_

"_Sakura... you know very well why I'm leaving." Sasuke said "Just accept it..."_

"_Why are you acting all cold again?" Sakura shouted "I know how you're feeling right now..." tears appeared in her eyes "Just by looking at you... I can tell you're sad!"_

_Sasuke didn't say anything._

"_And what about Itachi? He needs you!" Sakura pleaded._

"_Sakura..." Sasuke said "I left you behind once. I refused to hear you when we met again. I tried to kill you." he confessed "A man like me has no right to have a family."_

"_What?" Sakura looked at Sasuke in his eyes. He was serious._

_Naruto remained quiet the whole scene. He kind of felt he didn't belong there._

_Sasuke turned to leave "You should chose someone else for Itachi." he said._

"_No..." Sakura saw Sasuke running outside the village "Sasuke-kun! Come back!"_

_Sasuke ignored her pleas and left without another word._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in despair as the tears rolled down her face._

-o-

He looked at the horizon. He was pretty far from Konoha, but that was definitely the direction of the village. The village he had avoided for the past 12 years... It sure had been a long time. Every time he remembered it he wished to come back... But he always decided against it. It was better this way. This way he could protect the ones he cared about, he didn't care whether they loved him or hated him. If they were safe, that's all that mattered.

Suddenly a wind came gushing from the direction of the village, making his black cloak blow in the wind. For some reason, he didn't like this sudden wind. He would need to pay extra attention to see if anything happened to the village.

"It seems after all this time... The Shinobi World has finally started changing back." Sasuke said to himself "The new generation... Will it surpass ours?" he looked back at the horizon, remembering the faces of Naruto and Sakura.

-o-

Cape of Worship...

-o-

Akuto looked at Itachi and the others standing beside him _'He caught me by surprise. I didn't know there was such a young Uchiha around.' _"What is your name?"

Itachi looked back at Akuto "Haruno Itachi."

_'Haruno? But isn't he an Uchiha? He has the Sharingan... What's going on?' _Akuto thought.

_'It seems Itachi awakened the Sharingan.' _Konohamaru looked at Itachi.

"Your eyes are red, Itachi..." Minato commented "What kind of technique is that?"

"I don't know..." Itachi replied "But now that's the last of my worries..." he looked at Akuto.

"Yeah... So, what are we waiting for?" Minato said "Are we going to smash him or not?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Hokage's son." Akuto replied.

It seemed Akuto touched a nerve, as Minato lashed out at him "The name's Uzumaki Minato! Minato! Remember that!"

"Guys, concentrate." Konohamaru warned "This guy is at Kage level."

"Yeah, this could very well be an A-rank mission, you know?" Hanabi said "Konohamaru, do your guys get along as a team?"

"Well, Minato and Itachi have some nice combos." Konohamaru said "What about your team?"

"Hono and Sora also have some cool combinations." Hanabi replied "Seems to me we've found a strategy."

"Yes." Konohamaru said "Who's attacking?"

"You go with the boys." Hanabi said "We'll stay behind for a surprise attack."

"Okay." Konohamaru replied "Minato, Itachi, Hono and Sora, we're going to attack."

Minato stepped forward "Itachi, Land of Waves!"

"Right off the bat?" Itachi replied.

"You heard our senseis, he's Kage level." Minato said "We have to use our best strategies to stand a chance against him."

"Fine." Itachi turned to Hono and Sora "When I use my attack, do the same. Then use your best combo, okay?"

Hono and Sora nodded, as Minato created six clones and charged at Akuto.

"More clones? Didn't you learn already?" Akuto dodged the first hits "You're using Juken and clones at the same time, you won't last long."

"I don't have to last long!" Minato shouted as he continued trying to attack, but Akuto always managed to dodge his hits. This guy was mocking him! He would need a distraction... "Sensei! I can still use my Byakugan!"

Konohamaru immediately understood and started forming some chakra seals "Haisekisho!" he inhaled before releasing a huge ash cloud, covering the field completely.

"What?" Akuto lokked around to see his field of vision completely blocked. Just then, he started getting hit from all sides.

"Your eyes can't see, but mine can!" Minato said as he continued delivering Juken strikes, before having all of his clones grab Akuto and keep him in place "Now!" he shouted as he quickly exited the cloud of ash.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi fired a giant ball of fire at the dead center of the ash cloud.

"Hiken!" Hono shouted as his arm turned into fire and he shot a burst of flame at the center of the cloud.

"Fuuton: Renkudan Tsubute!" Sora shouted as he manipulated the air around him to shoot a stream of wind at the center of the cloud.

The three attacks combined, and because of the wind from Sora's technique, the fire got even stronger. The attack hit dead-on, blowing the ash cloud away and making all of Minato's clones disappear.

Minato panted as he fell on his knees right next to Itachi and the others "That went well..."

"You look great, Minato." Itachi said.

"Shut up..." Minato replied.

"Well? Have any other tactics?" they all heard Akuto's voice. He was standing on top of one of the pillars in the temple's courtyard.

"What? But how?" Minato looked at Akuto "You couldn't have used Kawarimi..."

"I didn't." Akuto said "You're about to find out why I cornered the Tsuchikage in battle." he started forming some chakra seals.

"You can't mean..." Konohamaru said, noticing the expression on Akuto's face "Everyone, run!"

"It's useless!" Akuto stopped making seals and extended his arms at his opponents, a light cone appeared in front of his hands.

"He's gonna use Jinton!" Hanabi shouted "We have to get out of here!"

"I told you it's useless!" Akuto said "Jinton...!"

"No!" Hikari ran towards Akuto.

"Hikari! Come back here!" Hanabi shouted.

"Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!" Akuto shouted as he shot a chakra beam at the two teams, erasing everything in its path.

To the surprise and shock of everyone, however, the beam didn't devastate the two teams, instead being blocked by a member of the two teams, who had recklessly jumped forward to stop the attack.

"Hikari!" Hanabi shouted as the girl blocked the attack.

"What... What is this?" Minato looked at Hikari, she was blocking the attack with some kind of shield "She's... blocking it?"

"The Jinton can erase anything it touches." Hanabi said "Hikari is using the strongest technique of the Shiro clan. A wall of nothingness..."

"If there isn't anything to erase, the Jinton won't pass through..." Minato concluded, Hanabi confirmed "Amazing...!"

"But I don't believe Hikari is using it on purpose." Hanabi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I interrupted your conversation about your attacks?" Hanabi said, Minato nodded "I did it so Hikari wouldn't have to answer."

"Why is that?"

"Because up until now... Hikari has been unable to use any special type of ninjutsu." Hanabi said.

"What?"

"But it seems that her desire to stop being a burden has made her capable of protecting those she cares about." Hanabi said "But we need to get out of here."

Akuto stopped the attack and looked to see the two teams intact "Well well... I didn't know the Shiro Clan had come to Konoha..."

Hikari looked at Akuto, before fainting and falling on her back, exhausted. Minato immediately went to her "Hikari?"

"Come to Konoha?" Hanabi asked "What do you mean?"

"The Shiro Clan were originally part of Iwagakure." Akuto said "But about 25 years ago, they disappeared from there... To think they would appear in Konoha..."

Minato dragged Hikari to Hanabi, who continued looking at Akuto "Are you surprised?" she asked.

"I wasn't expecting it, my knowledge of other villages stops at the 4th Shinobi World War." Akuto said "But none of that matters. You lost your last line of defense. I win this battle." he prepared another Jinton technique.

_'However, these guys are no joke. Two members of the Hyuga Clan, one of which is the son of the Savior of the World. Another one with Uchiha abilities... I have to eliminate them now! They will be a nuisance later on.' _ Akuto thought as he gathered chakra onto his hands "This is the end for you! Jinton...!"

"Shishi no Dogo!" a voice was heard from above as a white beam of chakra descended down onto Akuto. He stopped charging chakra and jumped back and avoided it, but just then his attacker wrapped him in bandages and placed a Sealing Tag on him, immobilizing him completely.

"What... who..." Akuto struggled to break free, but to no avail "This Jutsu..."

"It's the one used to immobilize the Edo Tensei summonings in the last war." the newcomer said, before looking at the two teams "Thank God I arrived here in time..."

"What... When..." Minato was shocked to see the person, who smiled at him "But..."

"Sister..." Hanabi said "Good timing..."

"What the Hell are you doing here, Mom?" Minato shouted.

"Minato... I'm glad you're safe..." Hinata said, before collapsing to her knees.

"Mom!" Minato ran towards Hinata "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine..." Hinata said, sitting down "I just... used a lot of chakra to arrive here on time..."

"You're crazy. Using Shishi no Dogo after depleting your chakra to come here." Hanabi said "But then again... Your role model always was the Hokage, so I guess we shouldn't expect anything else from you."

Hinata laughed at Hanabi's statement, before looking at both her and Konohamaru "I came here because we noticed something wrong with the missions to investigate this place..."

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked.

"There's been a spike in patients at the Hospital in the last few weeks." Hinata said "Most of those patients had come from missions to the Cape of Worship. They all said they had encountered a hooded man."

"That's Akuto..." Hanabi said "The one you just captured... He was superbly strong..."

"Akuto, you say..." Hinata thought for a bit "I guess I'm lucky that I caught him by surprise, then."

"Be damn sure you are." Hanabi said "He wiped the floor with us..."

"Well... I guess we will have to investigate what's inside the temple, then." Konohamaru said "Who's still available?"

"I am." Yuhi said.

"I'm good too." Hono said.

"Count on me." Sora said.

"I'll go too." Itachi said.

"I'm good!" Minato said, he was going to follow the others, but his mother prevented him from doing so "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"You're completely out of chakra." Hinata said "I'm surprised you can even move."

"But..."

"Your mother's right, Minato." Hanabi said "You stay here and rest."

"Bummer! Now Itachi's going to steal the show for himself!" Minato said as he sat down. His mother pulled him in for a hug "Wha!"

"I'm so glad you're safe." Hinata said "Your father and I were so worried..."

"I know, I know..." Minato said, flustered "But please Mom... Let me breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Hinata let him go as he gasped for air. She turned to Hanabi "She's unconscious, isn't she?"

"Yeah... She managed to stop the Jinton..." Hanabi replied "But she fainted afterwards..."

"She was amazing!" Minato said with a smile "If it weren't for her we would all be dead..."

"Well, now we wait for them to arrive..." Hanabi said.

"Yes... I need to rest for a bit too." Hinata said "Waiting here will be for the best."

"Mom..." Minato called.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to know something..."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I'd like to know... about Hyuga Neji..." Minato said with a serious face, surprising both Hinata and Hanabi.

"Eh?" Hinata looked at him.

"That guy told me that Hyuga Neji could perform the full version of Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho at my age..." Minato said, pointing to Akuto, who was now completely enveloped in the Binding Seal "But then he was going to say something else before Aunt Hanabi attacked him..."

"He was about to insult my cousin." Hanabi said "I won't stand for that."

"But I'd like to know why he was about to insult him..." Minato said, before turning to his mother "Please, Mom..."

"I see..." Hinata said "I wasn't expecting you to ask so soon..." she looked at him, he trully wanted to know. She fondled his hair "When we get home I will tell you everything, okay?"

Minato looked a bit disappointed, but nodded nonetheless "Okay."

-o-

In the temple...

-o-

They walked down the stairs and found themselves on a room, dimly lit by some torches hanging in the walls. It had a small pond in the middle, but other than that it just had an open door leading downstairs.

"There's nothing here." Konohamaru said, looking around "Let's go..." he said as he went down the stairs.

"Don't you think this is weird?" Yuhi asked to Itachi "That guy was Kage level, what could he be guarding?"

"He was a rogue ninja and a powerful one at that." Itachi said "My guess is that it's something very dangerous."

"Be ready for a battle at all times." Konohamaru said.

Hono turned to Sora "That room was empty... I thought we would find someone there..."

"Me too..." Sora replied "Maybe they're all busy with something..."

"That guy did say something important was happening in the temple..." Hono said.

They walked down the stairs, before reaching another room. This one was bigger, like a huge hall. Nothing much was in it besides some pillars to support the ceiling. There was no exit on the other side, it seemed the room was the last one.

Konohamaru took a few steps with caution. He really felt out of place here. They would need to be super careful, and he had always been lacking in thet area... The room could be filled with traps, if Minato hadn't run out of chakra, he could be using his Byakugan now to see if there were any traps.

"There's something inside the pillars." Itachi said.

"Damn, Itachi..." Hono said "Did your eyes just suddenly turn into the Byakugan?"

"Not really..." Itachi replied "I don't know what this is... But it's not the Byakugan..."

_'Nice... Even if it isn't as good as the Byakugan for searching the area, Itachi's Sharingan might help us out...' _Konohamaru thought "Can you tell what's inside the pillars?"

"No, it just looks like a blob of blue flames..." Itachi said.

"Then what you're seeing is chakra." Konohamaru said "It might be a trap, be careful."

Suddenly, a person came out from one of the pillars, ringing the alarm senses of Konohamaru and the others. They all got ready to battle, but the person crawled toward them asking for help.

"Help... We can't... do it..." the person said as he continued crawling toward them.

"Who's that?" Yuhi asked.

Konohamaru looked at the man "Do what?"

"We can't destroy it..." the man said "It is destroying us instead... Uwah!" he coughed blood.

"Where is that thing?" Konohamaru asked.

The man slowly pointed his hand to the ceiling "A- above..." he fell unconscious.

"Above?" Konohamaru repeated.

"The pillars were probably doors to get to a room above us..." Itachi said "That's why I could see chakra in them..."

"A secret passage way..." Yuhi commented.

Itachi tried to touch one of the pillars, it repelled his hadn right away "We can't get in the room. The pillars have been set to accept only certain kinds of chakra..."

"Then how do we get in?" Hono said.

"We destroy the pillars." Konohamaru said "Passage ways or not, pillars are still pillars. If we destroy the pillars in this room, the room above will surely collapse on top of this one."

"But we will get caught the cave-in, right?" Yuhi said "We can't just cut the pillars."

"Actually, we can." Konohamaru said "Sora, you can use Fuuton, right?"

"Yes..." Sora replied.

"Okay, everyone stand back." Konohamaru led them to the entrance of the room as he dragged the unconscious man along with him "Sora, I want you to use Fuuton and cut through all the pillars at once. Then we'll go up the stairs and stay on the other room until it's safe to come down here again." he left the man halfway up the stairs.

"Okay..." Sora said, as he took out a little fan from his pouch. He embedded it with chakra to extend it twice its original size "This is going to be tricky..."

"Ok... Now, Sora!" Konohamaru said.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" Sora shouted as he waved the fan, unleashing a blade of wind that passed through all the pillars "Run for it!"

The team started running up the stairs as the room collapsed behind them. Konohamaru took the unconscious man and threw him into the first room. Thankfully, no one had been injured.

"Okay... we should wait a few seconds to come down..." Sora said as he put his fan back into his pouch.

Several screams started coming from downstairs, along with a sound of crumbling rock.

"Let's go!" Itachi said as he went down the stairs, followed by his teammates. The moment he arrived on the room he stopped right in his tracks.

There were several men crawling on the rubble, trying to escape from what appeared to be a moving statue. It had a striking resemblance to a bull, mixed with human features. It stood on two feet, and held some kind fo bat on its right hand. It was enormous, and with each step it gave, the ground trembled.

"What's that?" Itachi asked, looking at the creature in awe.

"I don't know, but we have to take it out!" Konohamaru said, creating several clones "If we don't, it might attack Minato and the others!" he looked at the giant _'Was this what Akuto was talking about? Is this that important thing he mentioned?'_

"But this thing is huge!" Itachi said, just as the creature took notice of them "Oh crap..."

The giant looked at Itachi and the others before roaring loudly, then it prepared to smash its bat onto them.

"Shit!" Konohamaru had his clones take everyone out of the way of the attack, just as the bat hit the wall that had stood behind them. There was nothing left of the wall. The creature turned to them again.

"Shit!" Itachi jumped forward and made some hand seals "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" he shouted as he blew several balls of fire toward the giant. The creature simply waved its free hand to stop the attack, it had no effect "What?"

"We have to think!" Hono said "We need to see its weaknesses!"

_'Weakness? That's it!' _Itachi thought as he spotted a point in the creature's head where chakra was concentrated "There! On its head! There's a spot where there's more chakra than anywhere else!"

"We'll need to get to the head!" Yuhi said.

"We'll also need to take it out at once." Sora said.

"I will take it out." Konohamaru said "I have a Jutsu that is strong enough for the job. You guys, keep it distracted while I get prepared."

"Okay." Itachi said. He unsheathed his sword "We'll need to use all our strength!"

"Uwhooaaahh!" the creature roared as it started 'sitting down'.

"What is it going to do?" Yuhi asked.

Suddenly the creature propelled itself upwards, it had been preparing a jump. The giant smashed its bat at the ceiling, breaking out of the temple.

"Shit! That's where our Sensei and the others are!" Hono shouted.

"Hurry up, everyone!" Konohamaru said as he started running up the walls, followed by everyone else.

Minato and the others looked in horror as a giant creature erupted from the temple's yard. It landed right in front of them. It was so big... its shadow was over them, completely blocking the Sun.

"What- what is this... thing?" Minato said in shock.

"This is..." Hinata looked at the giant creature.

The creature roared at them, before swinging its bat down at them. Minato and the others had barely jumped out of the way when the bat hit the ground, releasing an earthquake around.

"What the Hell?" Minato stood up and looked at the giant.

"Rasengan!" Konohamaru appeared, jumping high above and using the technique on the creature's leg, making it fall down on its knee "Now!"

Itachi also came out of the whole, embedding his sword with chakra and slashing through the giant's injured leg. Then right after him, Yuhi delivered a kick to the same leg. Lastly, Hono and Sora combined their powers to release a wind-enhanced fire attack on the leg, making sure it stayed down long enough.

"Itachi! What's going on?" Minato shouted.

"I don't know." Itachi replied "All that I know os that this thing is dangerous."

"Tch! No helping it, then." Minato ran forward "I'll help you guys!"

Hinata stood up, she looked at Hanabi "I'll go too. You stay here to take care of the girl."

"Yeah, I know." Hanabi replied, holding onto Hikari.

Hinata stepped beside Minato "It seems Naruto-kun was right about giving me his chakra." she said.

"Mom? What do you mean?" Minato asked.

Hinata patted Minato on the shoulder "That's right, you don't know about it yet."

"About what?" Minato asked.

Hinata started glowing gold, before Kurama's chakra enveloped her completely, leaving all the kids in awe "Your father's power."

"What?" Minato said, before sighing "After we come back, I want to know everything. And I mean everything!"

"There's no helping it, is there?" Hinata replied "Now, let your mother take care of this. It's been a while since I last used his chakra."

-o-

And that was it!

Hinata uses Kurama's chakra! How will she fare against the giant creature? Leave a review.

I hope it was to your liking, it took me a long time to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Sasuke would leave the village, and I also thought about the giant creature a good while.

Have an awesome day.


	4. Truth

Hey guys. So here's the 4th chapter for _New Generation_, hope you like it!

This chapter came out more naturally than the others, well, that might also be due to the fact that the second half of the chapter is simply dialogue between characters and nothing else happening. Anyway, I found this chapter fun to write.

Let's get onto the story.

-o-

The giant beast started getting up as Hinata finished powering up.

_'It seems its mobility is completely nullified when it loses balance...' _Hinata thought _'In that case...'_ Hinata assumed the Hyuga fighting stance "Hakke Kusho!"

Hinata unleashed a vaccum wave that knocked the creature off balance, making it fall on its knees again. She then dashed towards it.

"Mom!" Minato shouted in concern "If you just barge in-"

"Shut up, Minato." Hanabi said "You still haven't seen the power of that chakra cloak."

"Ha!" Hinata delivered a hit at the creature's arm, but it appeared to have no effect "What?"

"Uwhooahh!" the creature roared and flailed its arm, in an attempt to hit Hinata. Hinata jumped out of the way, and looked at the creature to see it standing up again.

"What's going on? That Juken hit should've worked!" Minato said.

"It didn't..." Itachi said "It seems the only spots this creature suffers any damage are its leg and its head..."

"Itachi-kun is correct..." Hinata said, analysing the beast with her Byakugan "There is a massive chakra accumulation on this creature's head, and a smaller one in its leg..."

"So you're saying it is immune to all attacks unless we target those areas?" Minato suggested.

"It sure seems so..." Konohamaru said.

"This changes things..." Hinata said.

"Of course it does!" Hanabi shouted "For you that is! If you hadn't lived your entire life looking up to that reckless Hokage of ours, you'd have already figured out what to do by now!"

"Well..." Hinata replied "That's true but... I actually do know what to do..."

"Hmph!" Hanabi snorted "If it's that easy, why didn't you try that right off the bat?"

"It seems this is no easy task..." Itachi said, as he opened his bag "I didn't know it would come so soon..."

"Itachi?" Minato looked at Itachi.

"We'll have to climb up the creature and hit it in the head with all we've got." Yuhi said.

"We'll have to assist Hinata-ne- I mean, Hinata-sama in reaching the top of the creature." Konohamaru said "With the chakra cloak, she's easily the strongest of our group by far."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Hono said "Let's kick this beast's ass!"

"I'll hit the small weak point on its leg with my Fuuton to make it fall on its knee again." Sora said "The rest will be up to you guys."

"Then let's go!" Itachi shouted as he put his red forehead protector on his forehead.

"So, you're finally wearing it..." Minato said.

"I told you that I would put this on when I would fight for the well-being of the village." Itachi replied "This creature's just too dangerous. It is a huge threat to Konoha."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Konohamaru said.

The creature roared again and swung its bat down at the two teams, catching them off-guard.

"What a bunch of idiots!" Hanabi said as she charged as much chakra as she could "Hakke Kekkaisho!" she shouted as the beast's bat suddenly hit a wall of chakra, releasing shock waves around the field "Ugh! Uwah! Such power...!" she grunted as she struggled to keep the barrier up as the creature swung its bat again, this time with much more power.

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE BEATEN ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Hanabi shouted as the barrier moved forward and blocked the attack, knocking the bat out of the beast's hand. Hanabi fell to her knees in exhaustion, and the barrier faded away.

"No time to lose, let's go!" Konohamaru said, as the people that remained standing charged forward.

Sora took his fan out "Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" he shouted as he waved the fan at the giant's leg, releasing a wave of wind that pased right through the weak spot. The giant fell down on its knee "Now it's up to you guys!"

"Now's our chance!" Hinata said as she jumped above, and used her chakra to keep holding onto the giant's torso.

Minato, Itachi, Konohamaru, Yuhi and Hono jumped onto the giant as well, but as soon as they did it, the giant started trying to shake them off.

"Whoah!" Minato desperately tried to keep focused on his chakra control, otherwise he would fall off.

"Yah!" Itachi stabbed the giant's back with his sword, making it easier to hold onto the giant.

"Aah!" Yuhi said as she fell off. Konohamaru created a clone to throw her back onto the giant. She started holding onto it with her chakra, even if her chakra control wasn't the best "Thank you, sensei!"

"Keep focused!" Konohamaru said.

"How long will this go on!" Hono shouted as the giant started shaking violently.

"Just a little more!" Hinata said "Just a little more, and we'll have our chance ot climb up!"

The giant continued shaking for a few seconds before stopping for a brief moment.

"Now!" Hinata said as they started charging up the creature's back.

"Keep up the pace!" Konohamaru said "At this rate, we'll-"

One of the beast's hands appeared behind them. It seemed the giant was now trying to squash them or something of the sort. After all, they probably were no more than little bugs to the giant creature. What they were doing now was nothing more than tickling it.

"No, you don't!" Yuhi shouted as she jumped off the creature's back towards the incoming hand.

"Yuhi!" Minato and Itachi shouted.

"Take this!" Yuhi gathered up as much strength as she could and delivered a kick onto the giant hand. She realized soon enough that it was a bad idea "Ow!"

As soon as her attack had connected, her leg had been completely enveloped in pain. But at least the hand stopped chasing after them. Yuhi then fell off the giant entirely, and was caught by Sora before she crashed onto the ground. Sora then let her sit on the floor.

"Yuhi!" Minato shouted.

"You okay?" Itachi shouted.

Yuhi looked up at her teammates "I'm fine! Go!" Minato and Itachi nodded before resuming their run up the giant's back. She looked at Sora "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sora replied as he went back to look at the giant.

"Uh-oh... The other hand is coming!" Hono said, as the giant was now using its other hand in an attempt to do the same as before "I have an idea, you guys go on ahead!"

"Okay!" Konohamaru said as he, Hinata, Minato and Itachi continued the run.

"Very well, let's see how much fire you need to burn..." Hono said as he turned his feet into fire. He then started deviating from his original path, in order to lure the giant into trying to catch him before the others.

"Damn it, sister..." Hanabi said as she looked at the assault on the giant "Why did you have to give us such a difficult mission...?"

"Hmm!" Hikari started waking up.

"Hikari!" Hanabi said "Are you alright?"

Hikari slowly sat up "What... happened...?"

"Akuto was captured." Hanabi said "But now we have another matter in our hands."

Hikari looked at the giant, widening her eyes in shock and surprise "What... what is that?"

"I don't know..." Hanabi replied "All I know is that it's dangerous."

Surprisingly enough, Hono's little plan was working. Even though the beast wasn't receiving any damage, it did feel the fire and went after Hono first. Hono then jumped from its back onto the creature's arm, forcing the creature to stop chasing after him with its hand, and starting to violently shake its arm in order to make Hono fall off.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hono said as he turned both of his arms into fire and grabbed onto the giant's arm "Hiken!" he shouted as he shot two burst of fire literally into the giant arm.

The colossus roared again, and this time, it tried to use its other hand in order to smash Hono into oblivion. Hono expected the creature to simply try to push him off, but he was wrong. The hand came at such speeds he arely had time to dodge it. The beast was trying to punch him dead!

"Well, this changes plans..." Hono said "But at least he's not trying to get to them..." he looked at the others, they still had a bit left to go "I'll keep both of the arms entertained." he used his chakra to stand on the arm and turned his own arms into fire "Let's see how you like this!"

Hono started running down the arm and releasing a Hiken after the other, non-stop. The beast roared once more, but still didn't try to catch him. Hono decided to take advantage and continue his attacks, until he reached the end of the creature's arm.

"It should've tried to get me... What's wrong?" Hono said, just before he completely lost his balance and chakra control "Uwaaah!"

The creature had waited for him to reach its hand so it could shake him off easier. Hono looked as he was now flying in mid-air, with no possibility of protection whatsoever. He saw the creature prepare to punch him into oblivion "Oh, c'mon! I didn't even get to eat Ichiraku's new speciality!"

He prepared for the worst as he saw the punch coming. But then he heard a sound that resembled breaking glass. He saw what seemed to be an orange shield, protecting him from the punch.

"Wha...?" Hono didn't even know what was going on at this point. He leaped in mid-air to land safely on the ground "That shield seemed to be..."

Hikari panted as she fell to her knees. She didn't know what was going on with her today, but it seemed she had finally awakened some of her clan's techniques...

"Hikari... You..." Hanabi looked at Hikari in surprise.

"Hono-kun... my comrade... was in danger..." Hikari said in between pants "I... had to... do something..."

_'It seems Hikari is awakening her clan's abilities...' _Hanabi thought _'But they are also draining her too much and too fast... She's not yet ready for this...'_

"We're almost there!" Hinata said as they jumped high in the air, leaving them a clear view of the giant's head. With her Byakugan, she located the exact spot of the weal point "Minato!"

"I know, I see it too!" Minato replied, he started charging chakra "Here I go!"

Itachi was faster "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" he shouted as he sent a focused stream of fire at the giant's weak spot.

"Damn you, Itachi!" Minato cursed as he descended on the giant's head. Not wasting any time, Minato went for the attack "Hakke Kusho!" the vaccum wave wiped away the fire, but still left an impact on the giant, who started going berserk.

The creature started flailing its arms around in order to hit its attackers. Itachi and Minato were wide open and in mid-air, they had no possibility of self-defense, if one of the arms hit them, it would be game over.

"Not so fast!" Konohamaru shouted as he descended from the sky. He and his clone were carrying what Minato perceived as a huge ball of rotating chakra.

_'That technique... It's the one sensei used to hit that giant's knee last time...' _Minato thought as he looked at his sensei preparing to attack _'No... It's even stronger!'_

"Odama Rasengan!" Konohamaru shouted as he hit the giant's head. The rotating ball of chakra expanded as if it were exploding, leaving the creature stunned "Now's the time!" Konohamaru stepped on his clone to change direction in mid-air and grabbed both Minato and Itachi, landing safely on the ground.

Hinata, kneeling down behind the giant's neck, prepared the last attack. After charging chakra, she calmly stood up "It's stunned, this is my chance." she jumped high in the air and prepared to unleash the finishing blow _'Naruto-kun... I'll have to use Kurama-san's chakra all at once... Otherwise this battle won't be over...'_

Minato looked up as his mother assumed ome weird stance. She had both arms streched forward, and her hands were open **(as if she were to fire a Kamehameha) **and the golden chakra around her was taking the shape of a bird.

Hinata calmly closed her eyes "Friends, comrades, family... Dreams and ambitions... The things we fight for and the things we strive for..."

Minato continued looking at his mother. He didn't exactly know why she was saying those words, it seemed to be some kind of incantation...

"To save and to be saved... To live and to give our lives... The sacrificed shall not be forgotten..." Hinata said.

Hanabi looked at her sister, this was the first time she saw her doing anything like this... None of the techniques in the Hyuga Clan required incantations... And she had never seen this technique before... But somehow... she knew who the incantation was referring to...

"To continue their will... We shall try harder!" Hinata opened her eyes and unleashed the attack "Mazu Taiyo: Tori no Hanashi!"

The bird-shaped chakra shot itself at the giant's head, leaving Hinata behind. The attack was so fast and powerful that when it hit the creature's weak spot that the consequent explosion even affected Hinata herself.

"Mom!" Minato shouted as he ran to catch Hinata. He created two clones, and then proceeded to catch his mother "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Hinata said "Thank you."

Minato's clones disappeared as Hinata got back to her feet. She started panting, the attack seemed to have had a heavy toll on her. She was about to fall when Minato supported her weight "It seems that attack was pretty hard to pull off..." he looked at the fallen giant. It wasn't making a single movement.

"It's a Jutsu your father and I invented by ourselves..." Hinata said "It's full version has to be done along with your father..."

"What? You're saying that wasn't its full power?" Minato replied.

"For the full power of the Jutsu... I do the incantation while your father fires the attack..." Hinata said "If I'm alone, the Jutsu will be weaker..." she explained "And if your father does the incantation while I fire the attack... The Jutsu doesn't work..."

"Well, I never thought Father was that good with speeches to begin with..." Minato said.

"No, you're wrong... Naruto-kun is very good with speeches..." Hinata said "I just happen to be a lot better haha..."

Hinata and Minato laughed as they slowly walked back to join the others.

"Hikari... You're awake..." Minato said, looking at Hikari.

"Minato-kun..." Hikari looked at Minato "And Hinata-sama... Are you safe?"

"Well, my mom is a bit tired as you can see..." Minato said "Other than that we're okay."

"I see... such a relief..." Hikari said.

_'Minato shouldn't be able to even move at this point...' _Hinata thought _'His chakra reserve is huge... and the same goes to Sakura-san's child. He shouldn't be able to move either...'_

"Well..." Hanabi said "Now that this thing is done with... I think we should head back to Konoha."

"We have to interrogate Akuto and report this incident." Konohamaru said "Something tells me there is more to this than we got so far..."

"We will rest for a bit and then we'll be off to Konoha." Hinata said, before a strange noise appeared "What is this sound?"

"There!" Hikari pointed to the giant, everyone looked at it.

The giant was being covered in what seemed to be a dark purple fire. The fire slowly consumed the creature until it completely faded away, leaving no trace of the beast behind.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"This obviously means no good." Konohamaru said "Okay, as soon as we're ready, we'll go to Konoha as fast as possible."

-o-

2 days later...

Konoha...

-o-

"Why did you take so long to answer to my call?" Naruto lashed out at the team of Jonins in front of him.

"There was no one available until now, sir..." one of them said.

"I don't care!" Naruto punched the table in anger "It was an emergency! Two days is a long time!"

"Our most sincere apologies, sir..." another one of the Jonins said.

"This is my son and my wife we're talking about!" Naruto shouted "And why were there so few available anyway?"

"Most of us are in the hospital, sir..." another of the Jonins said.

"Damn it...!" Naruto cursed as he sat on his chair, trying to calm himself down "God knows what might've happened by now..."

"Uh... Should we still go?" the last Jonin asked.

"Of course!" Naruto ordered "Find Minato and Hinata! And fast!"

"Yes sir!" the Jonins said.

Suddenly the door was open and a person barged in "Hokage-sama!"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at the person "What is it?"

"Hinata-sama... And two Genin teams have arrived at Konoha, sir!" the person said.

Naruto stood up again, his expression much lighter "Really?"

"Yes... They're coming here as we speak." the person said, before bowing "Now, if you'll excuse me..." the person left.

Naruto looked at the four Jonins "The mission was cancelled, you are dismissed." he said "But if you ever take this long to respond again... Well, I'll ask Ino for the best punishment next time."

"Yes sir!" the Jonins said "Thank you very much, sir!" they bowed and then left the room.

Naruto sat back on his chair, this time relieved.

-o-

"Why aren't you using your headband again?" Minato said.

"I already told you, I use that headband when I fight for Konoha." Itachi said "The fight with that... thing was over, no need for me to keep the headband on."

"The headband is something you should wear at all times!" Minato said.

"Actually, Minato, Itachi-kun doesn't need to wear the headband." Hinata said "I always leave mine at home, for example."

Minato looked like he had turned to stone "Whaaaat? You don't wear the headband? How come I never noticed before?"

"You didn't notice because it doesn't matter, dumbass." Itachi replied "Ever since the Shinobi Alliance was formed, you don't need to wear a headband with the symbol of your village..."

"Yeah, I can't believe you forgot that." Hono said.

"Oh, shut up!" Minato said.

"Guys, quiet." Konohamaru said as they reached the door to Naruto's office "We're about to-"

"Get it over with already!" Hanabi said as she blew up with the door, giving passage to Naruto's office.

"Aaah! You blew it up again!" Naruto whined "It was just replaced yesterday!"

"Buy a new one!" Hanabi replied as she entered the office, followed by the others.

"I'm the Hokage, not the freaking Feudal Lord..." Naruto shot back "One day, I'll send you the bill of the costs of your atrocities in my office!"

"Send it in and I'll tear it apart." Hanabi replied.

"Now, now..." Hinata interrupted the dicussion "You should calm down..."

"I'll calm down when you knock some sense into your sister." Naruto said. Before Hanabi could reply though, he sat down on his chair and went on to talk about the mission "So, how was the mission?"

"We have a lot of stuff to report." Konohamaru said "We captured the hooded man and left him in the Intelligence Division. But we also saw something else."

"Something else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, some giant creature came out of the temple at the Cape of Worship." Hanabi said "But after it was defeated, it evaporated into thin air."

"Evaporated?" Naruto repeated "You mean it just... disappeared?"

"I'm not sure of what it was. But it was superbly strong and resilient." Hinata said "I had to use your chakra all at once to defeat it."

"Hmm..." Naruto thought for a bit "This could mean trouble... Was the hooded man associated with creature?"

"The hooded man was Akuto, the rogue ninja from Iwagakure." Konohamaru said "He did say something about an important thing happening in the temple. It could be about the giant creature."

"Well, I'll have Ino interrogate him." Naruto said "If there's anything important, we'll find out." he then took a look at the kids. They seemed to be rather tired and beat up "How did the teams fare in battle?"

"Quite well." Hanabi said "Even though we were fighting a strong opponent, the teams managed to work rather well together."

"I see."

"Not only that, some of our members showed a clear improvement in their abilities in this last mission." Hanabi said, eyeing Hikari, who blushed a bit.

"Okay." Naruto said "That is all I needed to know... dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Konohamaru and Hanabi said, before taking their teams out of the room. Minato, however, stayed behind.

"Minato?" Yuhi asked.

"There's something I want to know." Minato said "I'll see you guys later."

The teams left and Minato was now alone with his parents. He looked up at Naruto and Hinata.

"Minato? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun... Minato wants to know everything." Hinata said.

"Everything? You mean..."

"I mean everything!" Minato said "I want to know about Hyuga Neji, about that strange chakra that Mom used against that giant, and about Konohamaru-sensei being trained by Father!"

"Minato..."

"I need to know..." Minato said "I have to know!"

Naruot looked at Hinata for a few seconds. After getting confirmation from her look, he looked at Minato again "Fine. We'll tell you everything." he said "You might wanna sit down for this..."

Minato felt like he was being treated like a kid, but obeyed nonetheless. He sat down in front of the desk while Hinata took a seat beside Naruto.

"Okay. I'll start with Konohamaru." Naruto said.

"Back when I had just become a Genin, I met the grandson of the Hokage at the time, the Third Hokage." Naruto said "He was a kid even younger than me, and he was annoying as hell. He thought that he could reach the post of Hokage by taking shortcuts. Except, there are no shortcuts in the path to become Hokage. Once he learned that, for some reason he started looking up to me. Before I knew it, I was teaching him Ninjutsu."

Minato didn't respond. It seemed he was abosrbing every word that was being said.

"After the 4th Shinobi World War, he came to me and asked me to train him personally. I accepted, and for a few years, I became his personal tutor. After I became Hokage, and Konohamaru became a Jonin, we decided that there was nothing else to be taught, and so he moved on to train Genin teams."

"..." Minato thought for a bit "So, it is true that he was by you... I never thought..."

"And now..." Hinata said "We're going to talk about Hyuga Neji..."

Naruto sighed, Minato didn't say anything.

"I guess... that to explain the story of Neji-niisan, I'll have to explain the previous policy of the Hyuga Clan..."

"Previous policy?" Minato asked.

"Yes... Let me start by saying that if we had our previous policy, you wouldn't be able to use your Byakugan as much..." Hinata said.

"What?"

"A long time ago, the Hyuga Clan members started growing uneasy about the possibility of losing the Byakugan to other clans or other villages... And so, to protect our legacy, the Hyuga Clan came uo with a new rule for the members of the clan."

"New rule?"

"The rule that every Hyuga that doesn't belong to the main house of the Hyuga family, will have part of the power of their Byakugan sealed away until the moment of their death."

"What!"

"Neji-niisan was my cousin... but because he wasn't born in the main family, he had his own Byakugan sealed away at the age of four. Until then, nothing seemed to be wrong. Neji-niisan, like all the other branch family members, swore to protect those of the main family and didn't seem to have a problem with that... Until..."

"Until?"

"Until his father was sent to die in order to protect the clan and the village." Hinata declared.

"Sent to die?"

"When I was just 3 years old, the Head Ninja from Kumogakure had come to sign a peace treaty. However, he attempted to kidnap me because I was a user of the Byakugan... My father killed him before he could escape... But Kumogakure accused Konoha of murder and demanded for the body of my father as an apology... But the Hyuga didn't send my father to die..."

"They sent Hyuga Neji's..."

"Yes. Hizashi-sama was my father's twin brother, he just happened to have been born a little later. In order to protect the Byakugan and the main family, Hizashi-sama was the one who was sent to Kumogakure. Neji-niisan didn't take the news well, and from then he started resenting the main family..."

"So he..." Minato was speechless.

"However, the Hyuga have changed." Hinata said "And the cause of that change is Naruto-kun..."

"What? Father is...?" Minato looked at Naruto.

"Years after the kidnap incident, Neji and Hinata went up against each other in the preliminaries for the Chunin Exams. At this point, Neji was a complete genius, while Hinata... was still honing her abilities..." Naruto said.

"Neji-niisan tried to make me forfeit the match... He started talking about how a failure like me would never be able to even hope to reach a genius... That no matter how much I tried to change myself, I would never be able to do it... But then, Naruto-kun interrupted him. He cheered me on, and because of that, I didn't quit the match. However, I lost altogether..."

"I made a vow to defeat Neji... And by luck I was matched against him in the Third Stage of the Chunin Exams. He told me about the story of the Hyuga, but even if I understood his feelings, I refused to accept his attitude..."

"Naruto-kun won the match, and that changed Neji-niisan's view. From then on, Neji-niisan no longer treated me badly, nor did he resent the main family of the Hyuga. And the cause of it all was Naruto-kun."

"Wait... But weren't the Hyuga changed?" Minato said "I thought Father had changed the Hyuga, not just Hyuga Neji..."

"Oh, he did..." Hinata replied "There is one incident that led to the complete change in the policy of the Hyuga Clan. Changing Neji-niisan was just the first step."

"As you might know from the History lessons in the Academy, Akatsuki had launched an attack here on Konoha, which culminated in the village's total destruction. You might also know that the one who defeated that Akatsuki member was Naruto-kun..."

"Yes, I know that."

"What you didn't know, is that Naruto-kun had been actually pretty close to losing his life on that battle." Hinata said.

"What? Really?" Minato asked in surprise.

"But then your mother saved me. She jumped in the fight to save me." Naruto said.

"That didn't really work out for me. I almost got myself killed." Hinata said "But the point is, my father realized that I didn't try to save Naruto-kun for the sake of the village or the clan..."

"Why did you save him, then?" Minato asked.

"Hahahaha...!" Naruto laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Minato said.

"Minato... I am your mother... and Naruto-kun is your father..." Hinata said "Why do you think I would try to save him?"

Minato put the pieces together in his head "Ooh! Okay... I get it now..."

"Because of my actions, my father came to the conclusion that the discrimination within the clan had to stop. If I was able to do such a thing for an outsider, then it should be the duty of every Hyuga to sacrifice themselves for one another. And with that, he abolished the rule of sealing the Byakugan away."

"With the renewed Hyuga Clan, Konoha eventually joined the Allied Shinobi Forces in the battle against Akatsuki. That was the start of the 4th Shinobi World War." Naruto said.

"During a heated part of the battle, the Shinobi Alliance had devised a strategy in which Naruto-kun would be the key. And until he was ready, we would need to protect him at all costs. However, it was really hard to keep up with the enemy's attacks. And the only way to protect Naruto-kun was to shield him with our bodies."

"At first Hinata had put herself between me and the attacks, but in the end we both ended up being saved..." Naruto said.

"Saved? By who?" Minato asked.

"By Neji-niisan." Hinata said.

"Eh?"

"Neji-niisan sacrificed himself for us. For me, for Naruto-kun and for the entire Shinobi World." Hinata said.

"And that is why we named your brother after him." Naruto said.

-o-

And that was it!

Minato finds out the Truth about Neji! How will he react? Leave a review.

How did you like the chapter? Did you think the new technique is too OP? Gove me your thoughts on it.

Have an awesome day.


End file.
